My Little Pony Friendship is Magic
by RealAbsynthe
Summary: 8ème année à Poudlard. Harry Potter semble avoir enfin passé la puberté. Il a grandi. De partout. VRAIMENT de partout. Pas facile de vivre membré comme un poney. HP/DM


**My little pony, friendship is magic.**

**Auteur: Absynthe**

**Rating: M**

**Synopsis: 8ème année à Poudlard. Harry Potter semble avoir enfin passé la puberté. Il a grandi. De partout. VRAIMENT de partout. Pas facile de vivre membré comme un poney. HP/DM**

* * *

_Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Pour celles qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Absynthe, l'auteur la moins productive et régulière au monde. L'inspiration me vient généralement quand j'ai quelque chose de super important à faire, par exemple ici, une synthèse d'un bouquin de Gramaccia sur « L'Illoctutoire organisationel », que je dois rendre dans cinq jours, et que je n'ai toujours pas lu. Les meufs, soyez boulangères ou coiffeuses. Laissez tomber les bac +5._

_Bref. Pour le coup, je vous propose une histoire complètement conne, histoire de me détendre, et de rentabiliser le café que je m'injecte en intratasseuse depuis quelques heures._

_Elle ne sera pas longue, il n'y aura pas d'énorme scénario super poussé. J'ai juste un stock de blagues vaseuses à balancer. Et une ou deux scènes de cul à écrire._

_Afin que les intéressées pigent un peu plus mon « style » d'écriture, dites vous que je regarde énormément de séries, et que je base pratiquement tout sur du visuel. Mon truc favori, c'est les airs sceptiques, les blancs, vous savez ces moments qui font rire et qui sont juste impossibles à transposer à l'écrit ? Ouais, ben c'est ma passion. Donc je m'acharne. Désolée d'avance._  
_J'aime paa-aarticulièrement le visuel, (oui, je l'ai déjà dit) donc posez vous bien au fond de votre lit/canap/chaise de bureau si vous arrivez à un gros paragraphe, et faites vous plaisir à imaginer la scène avec de vraies images, pas uniquement des lettres._

_Ma faiblesse? Les dialogues, j'ai tellement envie que vous voyiez tout de la même façon que moi, que du coup, soit je les noie dans des descriptions relous, soit je galère joyeusement, et c'est plus du "devine ce qu'il se passe amie lectrice"._

_Actuellement je ne lis que des histoires en anglais, donc si je me rate sur certains noms de lieux etc, je vous présente mes excuses._

_Allez, c'est parti !_

_Ah oui, s'il y a des gens qui apparaissent dans l'histoire et qui sont censés être morts, dites le moi, au chapitre prochain je vous inventerai une excuse totalement bidon/crédible (je vous laisse choisir) pour qu'ils aient finalement survécu._

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

Poudlard en septembre.

Rien de plus beau à voir que le château et son parc, bordé par la forêt encore entourée par la brume du matin, dont le feuillage commence à se teinter de jaune et de rouge.

Rien de plus beau que ses nuées d'oiseaux migrateurs perchés sur les tours, qui s'envolent puis reviennent au même point, travaillant leur chorégraphie de groupe jusqu'au décollage final pour des terres plus chaudes.

Que son lac, qui reflète le bleu du ciel, au bord duquel les thestrals viennent s'abreuver avec leurs poulains aux jambes trop longues pour être assurés, et dans lequel on aperçoit parfois une tentacule sortir des algues et les mettre soigneusement en tas sur les bancs entourant l'étendue d'eau.

Ce qui au final donne des tas d'algues puantes pleines de vase posées exactement là ou les étudiants auraient souhaité s'asseoir...

En fait, ça c'est tous les matins. Une manière comme une autre pour le poulpe d'exprimer son mécontentement vis-à-vis de quelque truc qui l'a contrarié.

Le souci avec les poulpes et les tas d'algues, c'est qu'on ne peut pas exactement deviner quel est le problème à résoudre. Dumbledore arrivait à comprendre les messages codés. Minerva Mac Gonnagal elle, un peu moins. Donc le poulpe continue sa manif, et les étudiants s'assoient ailleurs. Mais vu que cette manif fait trimer Rusard, au final, ça ne dérange personne.

Bref. Poudlard, en septembre, c'est enchanteur, tout le monde est heureux. Tout le monde est joyeux. A part Rusard, qui fait des allers retours entre les bancs avec sa brouette en maudissant le poulpe, et un étudiant dans le dortoir des 8ème années qui peine à rentrer dans son pantalon.

-Bordel de m… Mais c'est… Pas… Possible !

Harry Potter, sautillant au lever du jour comme une fille dont les fesses auraient passé le cap du jean favori et resteraient fermement hors du vêtement, malgré les bonds de gazelle de sa propriétaire.

Les rayons du soleil projettent des lueurs teintées par les vitraux des fenêtres sur le Survivant, tandis qu'il bénit silencieusement les chambres individuelles fournies par la directrice aux élèves ayant décidé de se retaper une année à Poudlard.

Le problème du matin ? La puberté. Parce que c'est bien sympa, d'avoir grandi soudainement, et de ne plus avoir l'air d'un nain rachitique mais d'un –presque- adulte d'une taille plus ou moins normale, mais Harry n'était pas au courant qu'on pouvait grandir … autant… Dans une zone aussi ciblée.

Non seulement c'est pénible à ranger dans un boxer, mais en plus…

-Allezzzz… Aïe. Merde.

…on ne peut pas exactement presser ses parties génitales pour réussir à fermer son jean.

Le brun soupire, et appuie son front humide de sueur contre le chambranle de la porte. Il baisse les yeux et serre les dents. Les cuisses, check, bien rentré. Les fesses, check. Les couilles, c'est bon. Mais réussir à fermer la fermeture éclair du jean semble un but impossible à atteindre.

Alors comme ça on peut survivre plein de fois au pire sorcier du monde, se battre contre des serpents géants, mourir et revivre ensuite, mais fermer un jean non. Le monde magique, c'est génial.

-Plan B, vive le monde de la magie.

Et Harry fit la seule chose possible en ce moment fatidique.

…Il enfila sa robe de sorcier et laissa son pantalon ouvert, avant d'attraper ses livres et de descendre dans le hall.

* * *

Au cours de cette première matinée de cours, Harry s'aperçut de plusieurs choses.

La première, c'est qu'il était difficile de se concentrer sur une conversation anodine lorsqu'on a pratiquement le paquet à l'air. La seconde, c'est que sa puberté tardive n'arrangeait rien à l'attention qu'on lui portait et qu'il détestait tant. Bien au contraire. La troisième, c'est qu'il bénissait silencieusement, et le plus discrètement du monde le saint homme qu'était Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier, bien qu'ayant grandi chaque année le plus normalement du monde, était devenu le genre d'égérie canonissime qui aurait largement pu poser pour une marque de parfum. Enfin… si son attitude glaciale n'était pas sûre et certaine d'empêcher tout homme de le porter dans la crainte que soudainement le flacon ne vous insulte et critique votre style vestimentaire.

Harry tendit le pot de confiture à un Ron concentré sur son marathon de la bouffe qui l'attrapa au vol, et d'un mouvement souple et cent fois pratiqué, enfonça une cuillère dans le pot, la ressortit, et l'engouffra dans sa bouche, sa seconde main approchant la tartine de pain juste au bon moment pour que…

-Ron mais t'es IMMONDE ! Comment peux-tu continuer à manger de cette faç…

-Herm' putain, tu vas pas lui pourrir tous ses ptits dejs si ? coupa le brun en soupirant et se servant un café noyé dans du sucre. Autant pour le café noir ultra viril.

-Merci Hermione, encore un échec, soupira Dean face à lui en rangeant son chronomètre. Ron, surtout, si tu décides un de ces quatre de te faire pousser une paire de couilles et de l'envoyer brouter le gazon ailleurs, n'hésite pas hein et préviens nous, qu'on sorte les banderoles. Continua-il d'un ton léger. Tu me passes les muffins chérie ?

-Rends moi mon argent Dean, fit Harry, on verra pour le record demain matin ok ?

-Affend farce qu'on feut… Ron déglutit enfin, au grand bonheur de tous, …tenter le record de cuisses de poulet ce midi aussi non ?

-Laisse tomber, ce record c'est Goyle qui l'a Ron.

-Mais jpeux le battre ! Jsuis sûr que…

-T'as vraiment envie de le contrarier toi ? Coupa Dean en rendant chaque gallion à son propriétaire.

A côté de lui Seamus, qui avait récemment décidé de devenir rasta de leva de table.

-Bon, pause clope les mecs, je vous rejoins après. Tu m'accompagnes Harry ?

Le concerné fit non de la tête, lui sourit, et se replongea dans son café et son observation de Malfoy, tandis qu'Hermione s'acharnait sur les manières de table de leur ami et préparait son discours suivant pour Dean, « parier c'est le Mal ».

Harry fixait discrètement le Serpentard blond, soupira, et se demanda si lui aussi, un jour, il pourrait devenir aussi classe que Draco Malfoy. Droit, impeccablement coiffé, d'un calme hors normes, d'une classe terrible, et qui conversait de façon tout à fait distinguée avec le métis assis à côté de lui.  
Déjà il faudrait qu'il trouve des sujets de conversation aussi importants que les leurs… La bourse sorcière, l'ouverture de telle ou telle firme d'immobilier, un truc dans le genre.

Harry soupira et trempa sa tartine dans son café. C'était pas demain la veille qu'il y arriverait.

Plus loin, à la table des Serpentards, Blaise Zabini sirotait son thé et tourna légèrement la tête vers le blond assis à côté de lui :

-Draco ?

-Oui ?

-T'arrives à toucher ton nez avec ta langue ?

-La ferme Blaise.

…

-T'y arrives ou pas ?

-Ouais.

-J'y arrive pas putain.

-Faut du talent mon ami, du talent.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, après une double session de potion, les Gryffondors se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires de Quidditch, c'était l'heure de l'entrainement et tous avaient leur balais sous le bras. Seamus, déjà installé dans les radins, leur fit signe de la main en recrachant sa fumée.

Ils déposèrent leur matériel à l'intérieur et se dévêtirent rapidement avant d'enfiler leur tenue et de se préparer à sortir.

Tous, sauf Harry Potter, qui venait tout juste de réussir sa mission « s'extraire du jean sans que personne ne remarque qu'il était déjà ouvert » et tentait à présent d'entrer dans son uniforme de Quidditch.

-Et merde.

Même problème que ce matin.

-Ca va Harry ?

-Ouais ouais, vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il en continuant à leur tourner le dos. C'est pas possible bordel à queue, marmonna-il en essayant vainement de joindre les pans du pantalon sans se faire mal.

-Souci de braguette ? Demanda Dean avant de s'approcher. La mienne aussi arrête pas de coincer attends je vais…

-Nan c'est bon, coupa Harry, s'éloignant un peu plus, Allez-y je vous rejoins.

Mais Dean était déjà à ses côtés et se pencha vers la fermeture éclair en tournant Harry dans sa direction :

-Arrête je gère t'en f… Oh Merlin ! Il fit pratiquement un bon en arrière et tomba sur le cul tandis que le brun cachait son entrejambe de ses mains. Mais t'es croisé avec un cheval !

Harry vira rouge brique en une fraction de seconde et jeta un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers qui s'approchaient tous, l'air curieux.

-Dis pas ça merde…

Il attrapa sa robe de sorcier roulée en boule et la colla à son bas ventre.

-T'as raté un sort agrandissant Harry ? Demanda un troisième année dont il ne se souvenait pas le nom. Ca m'est arrivé une fois, c'est la honte quand t'iras voir Pompom mais…

-Un quoi ? demanda le brun, surpris.

-Oh Merlin, me dit pas que c'est… naturel ? Fit Dean en se redressant.

Harry baragouina quelque chose et son regard cherchait une sortie de secours, mais toute l'équipe se tenait là, intriguée, et bloquait le passage.

-Harry, sérieusement, je suis black, et tu m'impressionnes ! Faut que tu nous montres ça !

-Mais certainement p…

-Pour la SCIENCE Harry ! Ne pas pouvoir fermer son fute à cause de son pénis, c'est quand même un record…

-Ah pour la science ? Ah oui, dans ce cas, pas de souci.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non. Répliqua le Survivant, acerbe.

Ron intervint, levant les bras en guise d'apaisement.

-Ok, ok on se calme. Assied toi Harry on va t'apprendre un sort qui permet d'agrandir tes vêtements.

-J'ai déjà fait ça, et si je l'agrandis suffisamment pour pouvoir tout… ranger, ben le pantalon tombe, siffla il en s'installant sur le banc.

-Il y en a un pour agrandir certaines parties uniquement, sourit Ron.

-C'est vrai ? Super les gars, merci beauc…

-Mais d'abord tu nous montres.

Il y eut un blanc. Un long blanc. Puis Harry croassa :

-Quoi ?

-Allez, soit pas relou, il a qu'une couille lui. Dean pointa du doigt un batteur inconnu au bataillon. …Il fallait vraiment qu'il travaille ses relations sociales.

-Mais… Mais je l'ai jamais vu ça ! Et il a certainement pas eu besoin de le montrer à tout le monde lui.

-Tim ?

En l'espace de cinq secondes Harry se retrouva face à une unique couille poilue pendouillant à quinze centimètres de son nez et ne put que reculer son visage le plus vite possible.

-Doux jésus range ça !

Il y eut des rires et Dean lui sourit :

-Tu vois, et il en a pas honte. Du tout. Il marqua une pause et se tourna vers Tim avec un air sévère. Même s'il devrait, au moins un minimum.

Harry rit doucement avant de marmonner :

-Ok, ok, c'est bon je vous montre…

Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi gênant que ça.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard.

-Les gars, on pourrait peut-être y aller maintenant non ? Fit Harry, debout, pantalon et boxer au niveau des chevilles, mains sur les hanches, tandis que devant lui, assis par terre, ses coéquipiers le fixaient. Mais pas dans les yeux.

-Je crois que c'est la plus belle queue que j'ai jamais vu, souffla Dean sans tourner le regard.

-Putain ouais, fit Ron.

-Tu l'as déjà dit trois fois Dean, et merde Ron, t'es censé être mon frère, tu peux pas…

-Si j'étais ton frère, et que j'avais au moins un peu ce que tu as, je serais content. Mais là, je cois qu'on est loin d'être de la même famille.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et passa une main sur son visage.

-Je crois que c'est le moment le plus gênant de ma vie…

-Hey les mecs, vous branlez qu…

La porte du vestiaire s'était ouverte, et Seamus Finnigan s'arrêta bouche bée, clope au bec, ses yeux allant d'un Harry défroqué à une équipe de Quidditch épatée, puis s'arrêtant sur ce qui se trouvait entre ses jambes.

Le mégot au coin de ses lèvres tomba au sol.

-Ben merde…

-Non, non, en fait c'est celui là, le moment le plus gênant de ma vie.

Le brun remonta brusquement son pantalon et encore une fois tenta de le fermer avant de littéralement piquer une crise lorsqu'il ne put y arriver.

-Merde, merde, MERDE ! Mais c'est pas poss…

-Faidlaplacio !

Un éclair de lumière jaune toucha son pantalon, et le tissu s'agrandit soudainement.

Le calme revint dans la pièce, Harry prit une grande inspiration « Merci mec », et l'équipe se leva, attrapant balais et gants. Dean lui tapota l'épaule :

-Allez finis de t'habiller, on est à la bourre.

Harry acquiesca et se dirigea vers ses affaires avant d'être retenu par le jeune homme.

-Et mec, prends en soin, c'est une œuvre d'art que t'as là.

-Hein ?

-T'as la taille même sans être en erec…

-Stop !

-… et t'as la… Merde ça va paraitre totalement gay mais… T'as la beauté qui va avec.

Le Survivant, la tête dans son t-shirt ne put que confirmer :

-Ouais, ça fait totalement gay. Et je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-On te l'a jamais dit ?

-Dit ? Ben non je… Je l'expose pas en vitrine…

Seamus coupa :

-Il parle des gens avec qui t'as couché Harry…

-Ah euh… Le concerné détourna les yeux et enfila nerveusement ses bottes.

-Nooon… Le genre de « non » incrédule qui s'éleva en cœur de tous les jeunes présents.

-C'est bon ça va, fit le brun, agacé, tandis qu'il passait la porte et se dirigeait vers le terrain. J'ai pas exactement eu le temps et…

-Et je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma sœur avec ça.

Harry se retourna vers Ron avec de gros yeux.

- Je t'aime vieux, poursuivit ce dernier, mais… Mais j'aurais l'impression de la vendre à un poney.

Interloqué son ami répéta :

-Un poney ?!

Le roux hocha la tête et le dépassa, balais en main.

-UN PONEY ?! T'AS RIEN TROUVE DE PLUS VIRIL ?! S'exclama Harry en agitant les bras, totalement vexé.

-…moi j'adore les poneys, susurra un autre inconnu de l'équipe en passant à côté de lui avec un sourire. On peut les caresser…

-Mais chut, couina Harry, incrédule.

-Grimper dessus…

-Mais ta gueule ?

-Les chevaucher…

-Ron ! Attends moi ! Attends moi jte dis!

Et le brun partit en courant en direction de son ami, le plus loin possible du zoophile de l'équipe. « Un poney, sérieux, tu déconnes gars… »

Plus loin dans un buisson, deux pouffsoufle de deuxième année partis se bécoter échangèrent un sourire complice.

-Harry Potter est monté comme un cheval ! Enorme !

* * *

Voili voilou, alors sinon, soit dit en passant, j'aime les reviews. Mais genre BEAUCOUP. Mais par contre je prends que les formats plus de deux lignes - moins de vingt. Nan je déconne, tant qu'il y a une fleur au milieu, je vous aimerai d'un amour des plus fidèles et totalement acheté. Bisous bisous


End file.
